The Dance
by LovelyLene
Summary: Someone’s having a dream… or is it a nightmare? Written for the “DQ Fanfic Quote Challenge 2”...


English is not my native language!

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own the characters of "Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman"… One Beth Sullivan does…  
**Rating:** PG-13 I think…  
**Warnings:** None  
**Note: **Written for the "DQ Fanfic Quote Challenge 2".

Quotes are from the movie "The Village" this time:

_"When we are married, will you dance with me? I find dancing very agreeable. Why can you not say what is in your head?" __  
__"Why can you not stop saying what is in yours? Why must you lead, when I want to lead? If I want to dance I will ask you to dance. If I want to speak I will open my mouth and speak."_

_"And she is led by love. The world moves for love. It kneels before it in awe."_

**Summary: **Someone's having a dream… or is it a nightmare?

**The Dance**

He watched her coming down the stairs, entering the enormous ballroom. She looked beautiful; more beautiful than he had ever seen her. She wore a beautiful blue dress with small white pearls sewn into the bodice and the sleeves. She also wore a pearl necklace around her neck and wore matching earrings. Her hair was braided in a style which made her look like royalty. He couldn't keep his eyes of her stunning appearance, nor could anyone else in the room. Everyone stopped dancing or whatever it was they were doing, only to watch Michaela walking down the stairs. It all looked like a fairytale…

She smiled broadly as she approached him. "You look beautiful," he said softly as he gently took her hand in his. "Thank you," she said a bit shyly. 'You look quite handsome yourself." He smiled at her and nodded his thanks. His cheeks flushed a bit at her comment, but it couldn't bother him. He loved her for her cheeky remarks; however, he sometimes hated her for it too. It just depended on his mood.

Michaela was the kind of woman that could drive him insane. Insane with love, but also with hate… One moment she could be the sweetest thing, while the next she could act like a spoiled brat who just needed to get what she wanted. He had tried to figure her out; he had tried to find out what on earth made her tick. Why was she a woman with so many contradictions? How did she make him love her, but also make him hate her at the same time? He had asked his grandmother once; she was a woman after all. She had just smiled and had answered: _"She is led by love… The world moves for love… It kneels before it in awe…"_

It had sounded kind of cryptic to him, but after a while he had realized what she had meant. Everything Michaela said, everything she did was out of love; out of passion. Out of love for him or out of love for others. She simply followed her heart. _But why does she always need to do that so damn passionately?_

"What's on your mind?" Michaela asked him, shaking him from his thoughts. "Nothin'," he answered and looked away from her. Michaela sighed. "Dance with me please?" she asked and gently pulled his arm, hoping he would follow her to the dance floor. "Michaela…" he said annoyed. "I don't dance… It's not me…"

Michaela sighed again and then pulled him closer. "When we are married, will you dance with me? I find dancing very agreeable," she smiled cheekily; however, he didn't seem to appreciate it. "And why can you not say what is in your head?"

He stepped closer, taking her roughly in his arms. "And why can you not stop saying what is in yours?" he shot back moving her around the dance floor at the rhythm of the music. "Why must you lead, when I want to lead? If I want to dance I will ask you to dance. If I want to speak I will open my mouth and speak. You understand?"

She just smiled at him sensually, relishing how he moved with her. As they came to a halt she moved her leg up against his thigh. He grabbed it, his other arm around her waist. He leaned in closely and brushed his lips against her cheek. They're sensual movements had drawn everyone's attention by now and everyone watched in awe at the couple in the centre of the dance floor. The dance was hot, sensual, but it was also obvious the two were battling for dominance during the dance. It was a fight they usually fought with words, but was now expressed by movements on music.

As the music finally stopped, the audience applauded enthusiastically at the couple. Michaela eyed her lover seductively who held her firmly. His facial expression was rough, almost angry and Michaela couldn't help but smile. She leaned in closer to whisper in his ear: "Now, THAT was a dance…" Her words were sensual, almost sending chills down his spine. He looked at her and then noticed the satisfied look on her face. Then she winked at him and walked off. She had gotten what she wanted… "Michaela!" he roared. She just turned around once more and smiled. "Good night, Hank," she said softly. "See you tomorrow at our wedding day…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hank sat up with a start. Sweat dripped from his fore head while his heart pounded heavily in his chest. "What the hell was that?" he cursed. He exhaled deeply and let himself fall back on the bed. That was beyond a doubt one of the weirdest dreams he had ever had. He and Michaela? As a couple? The thought alone nearly made him vomit. She was attractive, no doubt about that, but as stubborn as a mule! Among other things…

Why did he have to have a dream like this? Well, not a dream, a nightmare was more like it… He and Michaela… Thinking about it once again brought shivers down his spine. The dance had been nice though… Sensual, seductive… Hank grinned. _I wonder whether she can really dance like that… Maybe I should ask her tomorrow._ His grin widened even more. He could already imagine Michaela's reaction to that question. She would be far from pleased, he figured. He rolled over to his side and closed his eyes again. A part of him hoped he would end up in the same dream again. _Maybe she's in for another dance…_

The End


End file.
